The Partner God Only Has
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Keima and Imai were used to being shunned, ridiculed. Who needs the real world anyway? It's only ever hurt them. Eeveelution-Daemon cross with TWGOK. Keima-centric, drabbles, various pairings.
1. Endings

Don't own TWGOK.

Don't own Cover Art.

This is a Eeveelution-Daemon cross with TWGOK.

Endings

* * *

"I can see the ending."

Even as he said it, he could feel Imai stir beside him, could feel her curling to glance at his game and watch as he conquered yet another girl. He felt her amusement as she settled more firmly against his side, felt her tail wrap around his wrist in interest and affection. She loved watching him play his games, especially when he saw the ending.

Mostly because it was an ending that she wasn't able to see.

"I can see the ending," he repeated.

"And I can't." She chimed in, her voice soft but pleased.

He continued playing into the night, and when he finally captured the heroine's heart, he felt Imai purr from her spot on his lap. "Well done," she murmured, and Keima smirked.

"Of course. I'm the Capturing God, after all." Her amusement increased, and his smirk turned into a smile.

The two then went to bed, the jewel on Imai's forehead glinting in the glow of the monitors, leaving the world where one can see the ending to the world where the other can see another ending altogether.

* * *

This will just be a bunch of drabbles, but I hope they'll help me get over my writer's block.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	2. Beginnings

Don't own TWGOK or Pokemon.

Beginnings

* * *

Keima looked up at the ceiling to his room, Imai shivering on his chest. They had just introduced Elsie and her Umbreon Kagerou to his mom – who had taken it all in what appeared to be good grace, shouting at his father aside. It was only Mori who had given away her agitation, his leaves rustling and eyes narrowed – and now lay in his room, sharing in Imai's renewed pain.

"I can see them," she whispered, shuddering as visions swept over her. "I can see the ending. All of them."

"I'm sorry," Keima said in response, because it was _all his fault_. He should have never answered that email.

"We have to void this contract," Imai continued, trying to turn Keima's thoughts away from his mistake. "We _must_. The best ending that can come from this is death. This will destroy us, Keima."

"But this is only the beginning," the Capturing God argued back weakly.

Imai shuddered in pain again, gasping out, "The beginning of the _end_," and Keima knew, deep in his heart, that she was right.

He ran a hand through Imai's soft, green coat and, for the first time in a long while, actually feared for what was to come.

* * *

So, yeah. Can anyone guess what Eeveelution Imai is yet?

Please review.

Ja ne!


	3. Middles

Disclaimer: Don't own TWGOK or Pokemon.

Don't own the Cover Art.

Middles

* * *

There are times when Elsie feels as if she and Kagerou were thrown into the middle of a drama without anyone telling her. But this should be a good new start for them; Okaasan was really nice and sweet (though her Leafeon kept looking an instant away from lunging at Kagerou, to his distress), and Kami-niisama captured Takahara-san in no time at all! But something confused Elsie about Kami-niisama…

"Ne, Okaasan?" At the woman's curious look, the demon continued. "What exactly is Imai? I mean, she looks like an Espeon but…"

Mori, Okaasan's Leafeon, snarled low in his throat but Okaasan ignored him and just looked at Elsie sadly. "Imai _is_ an Espeon, Elsie-chan."

Kagerou gasped. "But what's wrong with her?! Why is she –?"

"Bite your tongue!" Mori barked, his voice harsher than it ever was before. "There is nothing wrong with Imai, and I won't have you speaking in such a pitying way about her!"

The room was engulfed in a brief silence after Mori's command, and Elsie and Kagerou looked at each other nervously before Okaasan's sigh broke the tension. "What do you know about Shiny Partners, Elsie-chan?"

The question brought to mind pictures from her text books, as well as the single silver Eevee at their school, which eventually became a blue-ringed yellow-eyed Umbreon. "Ano, they're Partners who, due to the oddity of their human's soul, are a different color, right? I've only ever seen one before."

While not the best description, Okaasan nodded. "You can think of it like genes: recessive genes are constantly being suppressed by dominant genes, but very rarely a being pure recessive genes will come into being. That's Imai; she and Keima are beings that only appear every blue moon. They're special."

"Yes," Mori hissed quietly, "and none of these idiots realize how unique Keima and Imai are. They shun them both because they're _different_," he spat the word viciously, his hatred clear.

"That's one of the reasons Keima-kun just doesn't get along with people, Elsie-chan." Okaasan gently added, her disgust and sadness clear for a brief moment. "They've never fit in, so they just gave up trying to a long time ago."

And though Elsie has never gone through anything like _that_, she kind of understands what Okaasan is saying, and is determined to be there for Kami-niisama.

That's what little sisters are for, right?

* * *

Sorry these are so short; they really are just drabbles that pop into my head whenever they please. Should I chain more than one word prompt together to increase their length, or just keep doing what I'm doing?

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
